Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory operations, such as writing to or reading from memory.
Information
Memory devices may be employed in various electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, or navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. For example, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory or phase-change memory (PCM), just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information, while read processes may be used to retrieve stored information. However, typically, if a write operation is being performed, another operation, such as a read operation may not be concurrently performed.